People need to acquire prompt information according to scenario information on many occasions. For example, when explaining a PPT or wanting to know about a certain celebrity while watching a movie, it is often necessary to perform certain additional interpretation on the scenario, such as the current page of the PPT or the current frame of the movie.
It is usually inconvenient to acquire this kind of prompt information. For example, people need to browse their own computer screen quite often when explaining a PPT, or even cannot acquire related information when, for example, watching a movie.